Hachiman Hikigaya/Relationships
Yui Yuigahama It is shown that Yui seems to harbor romantic feelings for Hachiman— calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner, much to the latter's annoyance. And due to the fact that Hachiman was the one who saved her dog on the first day of their new semester –consequently leaving Hachiman injured and hospitalized–. Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along quite nicely (though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's personality and distorted view of youth annoying). Hachiman believes that Yui's feelings for him are due to guilt, and thus indirectly rejected Yui, thinking that he would cause trouble for her. After Hachiman bluntly rejects Yui's friendly care towards him, due to Hachiman knowing that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved (which he thought was the root of her nice and sweet attitude she expresses to him) Hachiman reduced Yui to tears. Yukino Yukinoshita Hikigaya Hachiman nicknames Yukino "Ice-cold Beauty" for her personality from the start. While Yukino does not recognize Hachiman as a friend, she acknowledges him as an acquaintance. Yukino recognizes Hachiman from the car accident that incapacitates him at the start of the series, but lied about it when Hachiman joined the service club, pretending to not know him. Hachiman distances himself from Yukino after realizing that the car which rammed into him belonged to her, as his ideals of Yukino as a person unafraid of speaking the truth (like he believes he does) were shattered through her revealed deception. It is then that Yukino tells him that she really didn't know anything about him, but she knows him now that they have spent a lot time together in the Service Club (together with Yui). As Hachiman asks her to become his friend for the second time, Yukino immediately rejects him saying it is impossible for them to become friends. Despite rejecting him as a friend, however, she still trusts him to a high degree (e.g. the Sagami case) and finds his social suicide plans 'irritating'. After the incident with student council, Yukino at last shows her girly side to Hachiman when ever they are alone. She admires Hachiman because he can be himself, and for her, she wanted to have something that Hachiman doesn't have. She tells Hachiman that she is beginning her search for it and admits that she requires his help to achieve it. She then continues and says she will stop hiding behind her sister's shadow. Last but not least, it is hinted that she has a slight crush towards Hachiman even though she does not admit him as her friend yet. Shizuka Hiratsuka As his teacher/advisor/counselor/etc., Shizuka frequently scolds and physically harms Hachiman in order to try and get his act together. She appears to really care about his well-being, enough to force him to joining her service club. Hachiman often reciprocates her actions by making comments about her age, much to her annoyance. Hayato Hayama Hayato is one of the few people who actually tries to befriend Hachiman, but due to Hachiman's personality, is ultimately kept at a distance. He has the habit of calling Hachiman "Hikitani," it's eventually hinted that he does that on purpose. They were almost paired together for Hina Ebina's yaoi play during the cultural festival, much to their dismay.Even though he can understand the reasons behind hachiman's action, he refuses to acknowledge him. Hachiman too refuses to do anything with hayama , as he feels that hayama shows pity towards him.Thus an unbalanced and half-hearted relationship exist between them. Saika Totsuka Saika is also one of the few people who truly tries to become friends with Hachiman despite his attempts to stay a loner. He is also one of the few people admire Hachiman for his truly kind personality. Hachiman initially believes Saika, due to his appearance and mannerisms, to be female; and on more than one occasion, Hachiman has kind of a crush for Totsuka, he has to stop himself from falling for him. He was in the same class as Hachiman for two years. Yoshiteru Zaimokuza They are often paired together in the past for gym and similar activities due to them becoming outsiders of their class. They appear to be good friends, although Hachiman denies it due to Yoshiteru's eccentric personality. Yoshiteru trusts Hachiman enough to share with him his ambitions of becoming a writer, and Hachiman cares enough to help him out by giving him harsh and critical, yet meaningful, feedback.They seems to have comfortable conversationand are in good terms with eachother. Komachi Hikigaya As her older brother, Hachiman cares about Komachi's well-being. Komachi, likewise, have shown to have the same feelings setting up a date for him and Yui. Saki Kawasaki See detailed description of their relationship here. Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno likes to tease Hachiman, Yukino, and Yui; possibly because she believes that they're in a love triangle relationship. Isshiki Iroha One of the Kouhai that request to the Service Club for the elections of Student Council. Different from other people, Iroha quite respects Hachiman and is very fond of him. It is hinted that Iroha actually has feelings for Hayato. Iroha also have confessed to Hayato (Vol 9, chapter 8), however she is being rejected. In order to stabilize Iroha's condition, Hachiman trys to calm her down but as a result, Iroha said that he (Hachiman) should take responsibility for her behaviour because Iroha actually heard the things that Hachiman said during the conflict with Yukino. Orimoto Kaori Kaori is Hachiman's classmate in middle school, whom he confessed to in the past. She is interested in getting to know Hayato through Hachiman and Haruno.After the double date & Christmas collaboration event of their school ,Orimoto's attitude towards hachiman seems to be changed.Category:Relationships